Video Oyunları
Nintendo Video Oyunları İşte Nintendo Firmasının Yaptığı Video Oyunları: 'ALINTIDIR!!!!' 1974: *''Wild Gunman'' - Arcade 1978: *''Computerhttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_OthelloOthello'' - Arcade 1979: *''Space Launcher'' - Arcade *''Sheriff'' - Arcade 1980'ler 1980: *''Space Demon'' - Arcade *''Space Fever'' - Arcade 1981: *''Donkey Kong'' - Arcade 1982: *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - Arcade *''Sk Skipper'' - Arcade 1983: *''Donkey Kong 3'' - Arcade *''Mario Bros.'' - Arcade *''Popeye'' - Arcade 1984: *''Excitebike'' - Arcade *''Punch-Out'' - Arcade *''Stroke & Match Golf'' - Arcade *''Vs. Balloon Fight'' - Arcade *''Vs. Baseball'' - Arcade *''Vs. Duck Hunt'' - Arcade *''Vs. Golf'' - Arcade *''Vs. Hogas Halvey''- Arcade *''Vs.Pinball'' - Arcade *''Vs.Tennis'' - Arcade *''Vs. Wild Gunman'' - Arcade 1985: *''Baseball'' - NES *''Clu Clu Land'' - NES *''Donkey Kong Jr. -''NES *''Golf'' - NES *''Gyromite'' - NES *''Hogan's Halvey''- NES *''Ice Climber'' - NES *''Pinball'' - NES *''Stack-Up'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros.'' - NES *''Tennis'' - NES *''Vs.Glu Glu Land'' - Arcade *''Vs. Ladies Land''- Arcade *''Vs.Mach Raider'' - Arcade *''Vs. Raid On Bungeling Bay'' - Arcade *''Vs. The Goonies'' - Arcade *''Vs.Urban Champion'' - Arcade *''Vs. Wrecking Crew'' - Arcade *''Wild Gunman'' - NES *''Wrecking Crew'' - NES *''Duck Hunt'' - NES *''Excitebike'' - NES 1986: *''Vs.Soccer'' - Arcade *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' - Arcade *''Vs.Voleyball'' - Arcade *''Ballon Fight'' - NES *''Donkey Kong'' - NES *''Donkey Kong 3'' - NES *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - NES *''Mario Bros.'' - NES *''Popeye ''- NES *''Urban Champion'' - NES *''Gumshoe'' - NES *''Metroid'' - NES 1987: *''Kidhttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_IcarusIcarus'' - NES *''The Legend Of Zelda'' - NES *''Mike Tyson'shttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Tyson%27s_Punch-Out!Punch Out!!'' - NES *''Pro Wrestling'' - NES *''Soccer'' - NES *''Voleyball'' - NES *''Vs. Gumshoe'' - Arcade *''Vs. Trojan'' - Arcade 1988: *''Ice Hockey'' - NES *''Donkey Kong Classic's'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros 2'' - NES *''Vs. Freedom Force'' - Arcade *''Vs. Ice Climber'' - Arcade *''Vs. Platoon'' - Arcade *''Zelda II: The Adventurehttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda_II:_The_Adventure_of_LinkOf Link'' - NES 1989: *''Alleywal'' - Game Boy *''Baseball'' - Game Boy *''Golf'' - Game Boy *''Super Mario Land'' - Game Boy *''Tennis'' - Game Boy *''Tetris'' - NES *''To The Earth'' - NES *''Short Order/Eggsplode'' - NES 1990'larEdit 1990: *''Nintendo World Championshipshttp://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_World_Championships_19901990'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros 3'' - NES *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' - NES *''Golf'' - Game Boy *''Solar Striker'' - Game Boy *''Barker Bill's trick Shooting'' - NES *''Punch Out Featuring Mr. Dream'' - NES *''NES Play Action Football'' - NES *''Dr. Mario'' - NES *''Dr. Mario'' - Game Boy *''Play Action Football'' - Game Boy *''StarTropics'' - NES 1991: * 1992: *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins- Game Boy *Super Mario Kart- SNES *Super Soccer- SNES *Kirby's Dream Land- Game Boy *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past- SNES *Yoshi- Game Boy *Super Play Action Football- SNES *Battle Clash- SNES '''1993:' *''Super Mario All-Stars- SNES *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening- Game Boy *Star Fox- SNES *Kirby's Adventure- NES '''1994:' *''Donkey Kong Country- SNES *Donkey Kong- Game Boy *Hotel Mario- CD-I *Mario's Time Machine- SNES *Super Metroid- SNES *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World- SNES *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!- Game Boy *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3- Game Boy *Wario's Woods- NES/SNES '''1995:' *''EarthBound- SNES *Donkey Kong Land- Game Boy *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2- SNES *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest- SNES '''1996:' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!- SNES *Donkey Kong Land 2- Game Boy *Kirby SuperStar- SNES *Pilotwings 64- Nintendo 64 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars- SNES *Super Mario 64- Nintendo 64 '''1997:' *''Donkey Kong Land III- Game Boy *Mario Kart 64- Nintendo 64 *Star Fox 64- Nintendo 64 '''1998:' *''Wario Land II- Game Boy *Yoshi's Story- Nintendo 64 *F-Zero X- Nintendo 64 *Pokémon Red- Game Boy *Pokémon Blue- Game Boy *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- Nintendo 64 '''1999:' *''Donkey Kong 64- Nintendo 64 *Mario Party- Nintendo 64 *Super Smash Bros.- Nintendo 64 2000'sEdit '''2000:' *''Mario Party 2'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - Nintendo 64 *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' - Nintendo 64 2001: *''Paper Mario'' - Nintendo 64 *''Dr. Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' - Game Boy Color *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - Game Boy Color *''Super Mario Advance'' - Game Boy Advance *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - Game Boy Advance *''Luigi's Mansion'' - GameCube *''Wario Land 4'' - Game Boy Advance *''Pikmin (video game) - GameCube'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - GameCube 2002: *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - Game Boy Advance *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - GameCube *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - Game Boy Advance *''Metroid Prime'' - GameCube *''Mario Party 4'' - GameCube *''Animal Crossing'' - GameCube 2003: *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - GameCube *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' - Game Boy Advance *''Wario World'' - GameCube *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - GameCube *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Game Boy Advance *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' - GameCube *''Mario Party 5'' - GameCube *''F-Zero GX'' - GameCube *''Star Fox Adventures'' - GameCube 2004: *''Pikmin 2'' - GameCube *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - GameCube *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - GameCube *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS 2005: *''WarioWare: Touched!'' - Nintendo DS *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - Nintendo DS *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - GameCube *''Pokémon Emerald'' - Game Boy Advance *''WarioWare Twisted!'' - Game Boy Advance *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' - Game Boy Advance *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' - Nintendo DS *''Meteos'' - Nintendo DS *''Nintendogs'' - Nintendo DS *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' - Nintendo DS *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' - GameCube *''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Mario Strikers'' - GameCube 2006: *''Super Princess Peach'' - Nintendo DS *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - Nintendo DS *''Tetris DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day'' - Nintendo DS *''Mother 3'' - Game Boy Advance *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minies'' - Nintendo DS *''Pokémon Ranger'' - Nintendo DS *''Yoshi's Island DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Wii Sports'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - Wii, GameCube *''ExciteTruck'' - Wii 2007: *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Wii *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' - Nintendo DS *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' - Game Boy Advance *''Wii Play'' - Wii *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - Nintendo DS *''Custom Robo Arena'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Paper Mario'' - Wii *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario Party 8'' - Wii *''Planet Puzzle League'' - Nintendo DS *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' - Wii *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' - Wii *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - Wii *''Picross DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii *''DK Jungle Climber'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - Nintendo DS *''Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol'' - Nintendo DS *''Battalion Wars 2'' - Wii *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - Wii *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Wii *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii *''Mario Party DS'' - Nintendo DS 2008: *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Nintendo DS *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' - Nintendo DS *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii *''Mario Kart Wii'' - Wii *''Crosswords DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - Nintendo DS *''Wii Music'' - Wii *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - Wii 2009: *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario & Luigi 3'' - Nintendo DS *''Wii Sports Resort'' - Wii *''Wii Fit Plus'' - Wii *''ExciteBots: Trick Racing'' - Wii *''Punch-Out!!'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii 2010's and later Edit 2010: *''Touch Solitaire'' - Nintendo DS *''Number Battle'' - Nintendo DS *''Aura-Aura Climber'' - Nintendo DS *''Chef'' - Nintendo DS *''Judge'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - Nintendo DS *''Game & Watch Collection 2'' - Nintendo DS *''Grill-Off with Ultra Hand!'' - Wii *''Helmet'' - Nintendo DS *''Manhole'' - Nintendo DS *''Vermin'' - Nintendo DS *''Ball'' - Nintendo DS *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - Nintendo DS *''Flagman'' - Nintendo DS *''Photo Dojo'' - Nintendo DS *''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Wii *''Art Style: Light Trax'' - Wii *''Art Style: Rotozoa'' - Wii *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong Mini-land Mayhem'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - Wii *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' - Wii 2011: *''Animal Crossing'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Mario Kart 7'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Nintendogs + Cats'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Paper Mario 3DS'' - Nintendo 3DS *''PilotWings Resort'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Pro Wrestling'' - Wii *''Project H.A.M.M.E.R.'' - Wii *''Star Fox 64 3DS'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Steel Driver'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - Wii